Wireless communication networks exchange user data between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like Internet access, voice calling, video calling, audio streaming, media streaming, gaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication networks allow users to move about as they communicate. A popular form of wireless communication network is Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless relays are used to extend the coverage area of wireless networks including LTE networks.
The wireless relays serve user devices and exchange user data with a macro base station or another network gateway. In LTE networks, femto-cell relays and pico-cell relays exchange user data and user signaling over the air between User Equipment (UE) and eNodeBs. The wireless relays also exchange data and signaling between the UEs and a Secure Gateway (Se-GW) over a Local Area Network/Wide Area Network (LAN/WAN). These wireless relay communications use various combinations of Ethernet, Data over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS), Wave Division Multiplex (WDM), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Long Term Evolution (LTE), WIFI/LTE Aggregation (LWA), or some other data communication protocol.
Frequency coordination is necessary to ensure proper interoperability between the wireless relays and the macro base station. In addition, the broadcast frequency of a wireless relay needs to be included in the frequency list broadcasted by the macro base station so that UEs can scan for and discover the wireless relay for attachment.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide a system, method, hardware, and software to manage a frequency list broadcasted by a macro base station. The method includes wireless relays monitoring the frequency list broadcasted by the macro base station to determine if their associated frequencies are included in the frequency list. The method further includes, if a wireless relay determines its associated frequency is not included in the frequency list, then the wireless relay transfers a message to the macro base station to add its associated frequency.
In another example, a data communication system comprising a macro base station and a plurality of wireless relays serve User Equipment (UEs). The macro base station wirelessly broadcasts a frequency list. The wireless relays monitor the frequency list to determine if their associated wireless relay frequency is included in the frequency list. When a wireless relay determines its associated wireless relay frequency is not included in the frequency list, then the wireless relay transfers a message to the macro base station to add its associated wireless relay frequency.